


a tour of the factory

by clownmoss



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Swearing, awkward but cute, but what fic of mine doesn't have that, depp!wonka, gender neutral reader, hand-holding, that doesn't really play a part in it though, you're charlie bucket's cousin because i couldn't think of anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownmoss/pseuds/clownmoss
Summary: willy wonka (johnny depp) gives you a tour of his factory. fluff ensues.
Relationships: Willy Wonka/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	a tour of the factory

"woah," you murmur, taking in the sights around you. there was bright green grass and trees and plants and flowers _everywhere_. the smell of melted chocolate wafted over you and you noticed the large chocolate river running under unsupported bridges of land. it was absolutely stunning.

"it's amazing, isn't it?" charlie smiled. you nodded, still in awe, and he grabbed your hand to lead you to his house. it was the same familiar home they'd lived in forever, but the scenery around it had changed drastically.

you were his cousin, and although there was a moderate age gap between you and him, you were best friends. you didn't live with him, however, and only saw him a few times a month.

upon entering the house, mr. and mrs. buckets greeted you cheerfully. their parents waved you over for hugs, to which you obliged. it had been ages since you last saw them all.

they sat you down to talk about what had been going on, and that conversation lasted a very long time. so long, in fact, that charlie got bored and left. he said he was bringing someone to introduce you to, but that was over twenty minutes ago, so you weren't sure what he was doing.

the door opening answered your question. charlie came in first, a grin on his face. behind him was a pale man dressed in a purple suit and a top hat, with strangely bobbed yet stylish red hair. he waved.

"hello! i'm willy wonka," he smiled, although he seemed extremely on edge.

you got up to greet him, trying to hide your excitement. this was a worldwide famous celebrity, after all. "hi, it's great to meet you, mister wonka! i'm (y/n)."

you held out your hand to shake, and after a second he grabbed it, and shook it for a few moments too long. his leather glove slid against your hand as you let go.

it was silent for a few moments, and he just stared at you, like he was in a trance. you felt yourself become self-conscious at his gaze.

"(y/n), mister wonka wants to take you on a tour of his factory!" charlie broke the awkward silence. that seemed to snap the chocolatier out of whatever he was in, and he looked at the boy.

"no, that isn't what i said, dear charlie. _you're_ the one who suggested i take them on the tour. not me." he seemed unusually upset about what charlie had said.

_does he not want to be around me?_

"oh, well, um," you began, causing the man to look back to you, "if you don't wanna go, then it isn't a big deal. i wouldn't mind it, though."

"oh no, of course i want you to-- i want to show me your-- show _you_ my factory! it's truly magnificent! i'm sure you'll love it," he stammered. you smiled slightly, and looked at the buckets.

"okay, well, i guess i'll be off? it was great catching up, and hopefully i'll be able to make it back before going home."

you hugged each member of the family, including charlie, and let the chocolatier lead you through his factory.

"it's gorgeous in here," you commented. he turned, a strange smile on his face.

"yes, i agree! did you know that everything in this room is eatable, except the house here? the grass is eatable, the plants are eatable, the rocks are eatable--even i'm eatable! but that, my dear starshine, is called cannibalism, and is in fact frowned upon in most societies."

he ended his statement with a solemn nod, and you couldn't help but giggle. the corner of his mouth tilted upwards for a second, before he began speaking again.

"here, have a buttercup, please do! it's entirely made of chocolate."

he plucked a yellow flower from the ground and handed it to you. you took a bite and found that it was, in fact, made of chocolate. you ate the rest of it while he continued walking you around the room and pointing out different treats.

"how can you live here and not eat all of this?" you asked. you wouldn't be able to do it.

he laughed shortly, a strange chuckle that sounded more forced than real. "well, that's simple! i just don't. but i understand where you're coming from, my dear starshine, as everything in this room looks so gosh darn delicious! including you."

he mumbled that last part and you could barely hear it over the chocolate waterfall, but you did. and it caused a noticeable heat to spread across your face.

"all of my chocolate is mixed by that waterfall over there! did you know that this is the only factory where chocolate is mixed by waterfall? well, it is, and you can take that to the bank!"

his excitement showed through his voice and gestures, and if his face was any indicator, he was absolutely stoked.

"that's so cool!"

he nodded, tossing his cane between his hands, a strange smile on his face.

"okay, let's continue on!"

a boat full of what he called "oompa-loompas" appeared, and they all started laughing quietly and talking amongst themselves.

"why are they laughing?" you asked, looking at willy. he shrugged too quickly, almost as if he was covering something up.

"it must be from those cocoa beans! they love cocoa beans so gosh darn much!"

he ushered you into the boat, and you almost fell. he gasped loudly when you stumbled, but luckily you regained your balance.

"be careful, now," he told you as you sat down. "my chocolate cannot be touched by human hands."

sitting next to you, he ordered the oompa-loompas to begin rowing the boat. he sat stiffly for a minute, an awkward silence drilling into your head. finally, he broke it.

"what do you do?" he blurted out, still staring straight ahead.

"like, as a job? i'm a cashier at a local clothing store."

he nodded. "do you like the clothes?"

"uh, yeah, i guess. they have some nice things, but mostly it's for more 'normal' dressing people." you added a small chuckle at the end.

he turned to you and looked you up and down. "you look dressed normally to me."

"ah, yeah, i mean.. it isn't like i dress too weird, but most of the stuff they sell has weird patterns on it that old ladies like, y'know?"

"no, i don't."

he turned away from you again, and muttered something you couldn't hear.

"what?"

"i said, 'hold on'!"

and then the boat gained speed. it rushed down a drop in the river and through a tunnel. you squealed, not expecting it but having fun nonetheless. however, in an attempt to balance yourself, you had accidentally grabbed on to your guide's leg. he was completely frozen.

after the boat had calmed down, you realized what you had done.

"oh, i'm sorry! i just was trying to keep my balance."

he nodded, kind of spaced-out. you decided to ask him questions about the rooms you were passing.

"what's the hair cream for?"

"oh, to lock in moisture, of course!" he smiled, fluffing the ends of his hair, "but your hair looks great as is! you don't need any."

you smiled a little, looking around at the other rooms. you felt his gaze remain on you, but when you turned around, he was looking the other way.

"so, um, mister wonka--"

"please, starshine, call me willy. mister wonka makes me feel old," he interrupted. he didn't look pleased.

"ah, sorry. so, uh, _willy_ ," you began, "what would you say your favorite type of candy is?"

"oh, i'm not sure! there are so many types.. i make so many that i cannot possibly have a favorite!" he laughed slightly, "what's your favorite?"

you hummed, thinking for a second. "i guess i'd have to say chocolate. i like all kinds, but i prefer chocolate over other candy. i especially like yours."

he froze, and you wondered if you had made the wrong choice.

_all i did was compliment him?_

"willy? hey, you ok?" you waved a hand in front of his face.

snapping out of whatever trance he was in, he smiled, a faint bit of color coming to his cheeks.

"yes, of course, my dear starshine! let's go to the invention room! yes, yeah. let's go!"

the boat halted. he quickly stood up and began walking towards the door. he paused in front of it, turning to look at you. getting in and off of the boat was kind of difficult for some reason, and you once again almost fell, this time backwards.

"oh dear!" willy gasped, reaching out for you. he managed to grasp your shirt and pulled you to him, albeit with a little too much strength. you landed on him, accidentally straddling him on the ground.

"oh shit, i'm so sorry! i didn't mean to slip and.." you trailed off after standing up, head down. carefully, you helped him up, handing him his hat.

"please be careful, please do! my chocolate cannot be touched by human hands!" he spoke, his smile clearly forced.

you couldn't muster up the strength to apologize again. he huffed, fixing his coat, and grabbed your wrist to pull you inside the room.

disregarding the slight discomfort you were in from his grip, you gazed in awe at the machines. he turned to look at you and to begin explaining everything, but your expression rendered him speechless. he softly smiled at your childlike gaze and the excitement he could see in your smile. his grip softened on your wrist, though he didn't let go.

grabbing a piece of candy with his free hand--he had handed his cane to an oompa-loompa--he began giving info about it.

"this is hair toffee! you suck down one of these little things, in exactly half an hour, a brand new crop of hair will start growing out of your little noggin! a moustache, and a beard!"

you grinned at his excitement. as he reached to put it back, his hand "accidentally" slipped from your wrist to your hand. without a second thought, you grabbed back. he pretended to have forgotten where the toffee was placed for a moment so he could try and hide his smile.

he took a few steps forward in the room, you in tow, and pressed a button. a small piece of gum appeared.

"here!" he exclaimed, handing it to you, "this gum is a full three-course meal! i haven't gotten it just right yet, so spit it out when it starts to get sweet."

you took the piece and placed it in your mouth, chewing. the taste and heat of tomato soup formed, and you could almost feel it running down your throat. he was grinning widely as he watched you.

next came roast beef, with a hint of baked potato, and you couldn't keep eye contact with the chocolatier. suddenly, the flavor morphed into what tasted like blueberry pie, but you spit it out as it was getting sweet per instruction. he was still smiling.

"that was awesome! but, uh, where can i throw it away?"

"oh!" he clapped, withdrawing his hand. an oompa loompa came by with a trash can and his cane. once you had thrown away the gum, he grabbed your hand again. his eyes were locked on it. he rubbed his thumb along your knuckles, mesmerized.

although you thought it was strange how he could switch moods so easily, you quite admired him. he was so eccentric and, to quote him from earlier, " _just so darn good looking_ ". his gestures, albeit awkward, were adorable to you.

his head snapped up, and his cheeks were rosy once again. a shy smile stretched across his lips.

"we have.. a few more rooms to tour. if you want."

his voice was unusually soft and his eyes kept glancing around, from your eyes to your lips to the ground and to your hands once again.

"i think that's up to you, willy. it is _your_ factory, after all."

"well, i don't want to drag you along if you don't want to go! that would just be rude, wouldn't it be? hm?"

you rolled your eyes. "yeah, it would. but of course i wanna go! i don't want to make you uncomfortable by forcing you to continue on if you don't want to, though."

he huffed. "all you had to say was 'yes' to my offer. i don't understand why you took the long way around to saying you wanted to go."

you didn't bothering responding. even thought his lips were twisted into a small pout, he was gripping your hand tighter, as if he was afraid you would leave after his little outburst.

he pulled you over to a glass elevator and his tone immediately shifted to joy.

"this is my wonkavator! it goes up and down, along with sideways, longways, and any other ways you can think of! it--"

he ran into the glass, his hat falling off and him falling to the ground.

"oh my god, willy, are you okay?"

you bent down to grab his hat and help him up. he wrapped an arm around your waist to steady himself.

"ah," he chuckled embarrassedly, "it'll be our mode of transportation."

you stifled a laugh, gently placing his hat on his head. his eyes were locked with yours as you did so, no trace of a smile on his handsome face.

"you know, starshine.." he trailed off. when you mumbled a little 'yeah?', he didn't respond.

"let's go."

he ushered you into the wonkavator, leaving you wondering what the hell was going on. he pressed a button and suddenly you were thrown into him. he was pushed into the glass side by your body weight, his hands gripping your waist. he looked shocked.

"jesus christ, i'm sorry. you should've warned me it was gonna do that."

you tried to push yourself back, but his grip stayed strong. when you looked back to him, his eyes were wide and his lips were parted. you could hear him sucking in air.

"willy, i--"

he pressed his lips to yours. it was too hard, and you could feel his teeth through his lips, but you managed to ease him off a little bit. his hands were shaky as they held you, and you could almost feel heat radiating off of his face. his breath tasted like chocolate, and you wondered if yours did, too.

you pulled back slowly, and he stood, frozen. after a moment, he exhaled, a smile spreading across his face.

"that- i- um.. wow," he murmured, laughing a little, "you feel nice."

you looked down, then back up at him. he seemed happy.

"i've never done that before. that was weird. but i liked it!"

a giggle left your mouth and you buried your face in his shirt. he seemed a bit confused, but held you closer nonetheless.

"oh! we're here!" he clapped.

grabbing your hand once again, he pulled you out of the wonkavator. excitedly, he showed you different machines and had you try different candies, this time with a bit more bounce in his step.

he was cute and he was sweet, and you felt his lips against your forehead when you smiled. and maybe you two spent more time than you had to touring the factory, but nobody has to know that, right?


End file.
